Being Captain America
by GeorgieGirl416
Summary: Fluffly one-shot I wrote while at a baseball game. Takes place in the present, no spoilers in this for Winter Soldier. :) Just Steve and an OC.


Carra unlocked the door to her home as she sighed and walked inside. She threw her bag on the ground by the door before she stripped off her jacket. Carra felt hungry, but not hungry enough to go and make something. So off to bed she went. She changed out of her clothes and she curled up in her bed. She was asleep in seconds, but something woke her up about an hour later. The door to her back porch slammed shut with a deafening _bang! _Carra froze and found she was holding her breath. Why? She heard footsteps walking upstairs to her room, and she started to panic. The door was shoved open, hitting the wall behind it, and Carra sat up with a scream.

"Shh, Carra!" A soothing voice said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." It was too dark to see who it was, but the voice was one she knew quite well. He walked forward and held Carra in his arms. Judging by the way he smelled, Carra confirmed it was Steve holding onto as tight as he was capable of holding anything; which was quite tight considering who he was.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Carra asked with exhaustion. Steve nuzzled the side of her neck and shook his head.

"Can't sleep." He mumbled, "Bad dreams. Keep losing you." Carra ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're not losing me, Steve." Carra said reassuringly. Steve had lost so much in his life, she knew how he worried about her, "I promise."

"I'm sorry." He whimpered. Carra closed her eyes and she held her arms around him, "You can sleep. I know you had a hard day at work and everything." Carra worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., the good part of shield. Steve started to pull away, but Carra didn't let him.

"You can stay." She said. He looked at her before he laid down. Carra laid next to him and she pulled the covers over him. Steve put his arms around her waist and he kept his head on her shoulder. Carra sighed and kept her fingers running through his hair as she closed her eyes. "Everything is OK, Steve." Carra whispered. Steve cuddled her and Carra fell asleep as he wished her goodnight.

Carra woke up to Steve pulling her closer to him. The sun was shining through the window onto the bed, and it felt nice and warm on Carra's exposed skin. Steve turned his head and caught Carra's cheek with his lips. He smiled in his half sleep and Carra sighed. She turned over and she slid her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips and nuzzled into the side of his neck. Carra yawned and closed her eyes again.

"I love you Carra." Steve mumbled into her ear. She giggled sleepily and pulled back to look at him.

"I know." She smirked. He kissed her and Carra laughed, "I love you too." Steve smiled and kissed her again. Carra cuddled into him. They were both quiet accept for the giggles Carra gave out when Steve touched her certain ways sometimes. Carra would almost be asleep when Steve would tickles her side or poke her arm.

"Steve, Stop it!" She laughed. Steve laughed back and kept tickling her. Carra rolled away from him , but he went with her. Steve kissed her lips, down her cheek and jaw until he reached her neck. Carra laughed at him and he went back to tickling her sides.

"No Steve!" She giggled, grabbing at his hands. He moved his hands up her waist and Carra found she wasn't nearly string enough to stop him, "Steve!" She laughed. Steve smirked as he kissed her lips again.

"You talk to much." He mumbled between kisses. Carra kissed back and she slid her arms around his neck instead of fighting him. Carra sighed as Steve kissed and nibbled on her neck. Carra was actually enjoying herself. But it all came to a suddenly stop when Steve's phone rang. He groaned and rolled off of Carra to answer it. There was another second of him talking on the phone while Carra kissed his cheek and jaw.

Steve stopped her and got up, "I have to go." Carra pouted and he sighed.

"But Steve!" She whined.

"Sorry Carra." He said before he kissed her sweetly, "It comes with being Captain America."

And then he was gone.


End file.
